


Sunshine

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, American!Arthur, Explicit Language, Irish!Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur excel at a very specific (illegal) skill.  American setting, late 1920's.  Drabble-length, as I attempt to get back into writing this pairing.  If you choose to read, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Chicago, 1924

The moment they were behind closed doors Merlin slammed Arthur against the door and kissed him like both of their lives depended on it. The bag in Arthur's hand fell to the floor, spilling open, it's contents momentarily forgotten. Merlin moaned into their kiss when Arthur tore the shoulder of Merlin's suit-jacket in his haste to remove it. What they'd just indulged in left them both feeling the need to expel some energy, and if happened to be sexual energy, well, neither of them were going to complain. 

His trousers now around his ankles, Merlin licked a shell around Arthur's ear. "That was expensive. Italian. You're buying me another suit," he panted, his hands frantic in their need to remove Arthur's belt. With a feral grin, he pulled Arthur's hair roughly, biting down on his jawline hard enough to draw a hint of blood. 

Arthur threw Merlin's black fedora across the room. "Well, now I'll buy you three."

Merlin slid his hand into Arthur's pants. "Incorrect. You'll buy me four," he hissed, both of them frantic to get out of their clothes. "Fucking come on, hurry." Black, white and grey fabric rained around them as shirts and waistcoats and ties and suspenders flew through the air before landing unceremoniously on the floor. Merlin sank to the floor, his tongue curling around Arthur's sack. 

Arthur's head hit the back of the door loudly, his eyes falling closed at the mere knowledge that Merlin's mouth was between his legs. "Christ. I love how hot you get when we finish a job." The job that they'd just finished had been their largest to date; they were both feeling a very particular sense of accomplishment.

"Do you?"

"I do. You're a sick fuck, baby," Arthur breathed, his hands in Merlin's thick hair.

Merlin stopped what he was doing, peering up at Arthur, Arthur's dickhead against his cheek. He nuzzled it, the moisture that had gathered at the tip now shiny against his cheekbone. "Yeah? What else am I?" Slowly, deliberately, he gifted Arthur's erection with tiny licks, up and down the length. 

Arthur bit his lip, sweat breaking out all over his body. "You're a first class cocksucker."

Merlin grinned against the hair between Arthur's legs. "What else?" He was surprised when, in a burst of strength, Arthur pulled him to his feet and kissed him roughly. 

"You're my pretty Irish whore," he panted into Merlin's swollen lips. 

"I'm definitely that," Merlin breathed. "Anything else?"

"You're my dirty little criminal." 

He swore loudly when Merlin took him in hand to pump him slowly. "Do you know what else I am, sunshine?" Merlin queried. The use of the pet name paired with the Irish lilt of Merlin's accent only served to make Arthur that much more of a horny mess; he moved his hips in an attempt to fuck Merlin's fist. "I'm the man who's going to fuck you raw."

They parted, Arthur nearly sprinting to the bed when Merlin stopped him. "Wait." 

Arthur watched as Merlin retrieved the bag only to spread it's contents out on the bed carefully. He laughed when Merlin proceeded to throw him (because really, when did he get strong enough to do _that_?) on it when he was finished. He bent down, retrieving his fedora, and placed it on his head. 

Somehow, he managed to keep it in place while he fucked Arthur. The minutes passed in a frantic blur of pistoning hips, greedy mouths and frantic, filthy words. They went three times, until they were too spent to do anything else but lie boneless in each other's arms. 

"Mmm. I think some of it's stuck to my ass," Arthur panted, wrinkling his nose some time later. He lifted his backside off the bed and peeled the offending items from his skin. 

Merlin laughed into Arthur's neck. "Bound to happen when you fuck on a million dollars, sunshine." He pulled the pistol out from underneath their pillow and smiled. "All in a day's work, yeah? I could get used to this," Merlin admitted, caressing the curve of Arthur's face. 

Arthur smiled, sweeping the hair back from Merlin's brow. "America's a big country, and there's a bank in every town just waiting to be hit, baby." 

Lazily, Merlin picked up a pile of the bills and tossed them into the air, their lips meeting yet again.

Cold, hard, freshly-stolen cash rained down on them.


End file.
